fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Zorro
|image gallery=no }} Zorro is one of the mighty Eighteen Yakuma Battle Gods, who has been working with his sister for many years. He is a skillful user of multiple forms of Yakuma Eighteen War Gods Magic. He is also known for his unique, one-of-a-kind armour, crafted by one of his fellow Gods: the Golden God Armour. Appearance Strangely, Zorro seems to be a human in regards to appearance like his sister, but it is unknown if this is his natural form, or if he just prefers this form. Either way, Zorro is a tall, handsome man with striking blue hair that reaches near his shoulders, with a colouring that gradually gets lighter the lower down it gets. His eyes are an eerie, yellow colour and he has a slim frame and also has pale skin. As a sign of his nature as one of the Yakuma Gods, he sports a number of red tattoos on his body similar to the deities that are brought forth by his spells, similar to his sister. Zorro's body is of a visibly healthy nature, possessing notable amounts of muscle on his arms, torso and stomach/gut, as well his legs. Although, he does have a few scars; a narrow, but long one down the inside of his left arm (hidden by his sleeve), a short one that narrowly misses his right eye, one diagonally down his nose, and one extending from his left pectoral muscle on his chest diagonally down across his stomach, close his waist/groinal area, and half way down to his right knee. However, strangely enough when he dons his Golden God armour, some of his physical features change. His hair becomes spiked and golden coloured, and his eyes go from yellow to blood red, and his muscle mass increases somewhat. Personality Zorro is a usually a stoic, gentle soul who rarely resorts to violence, but doesn't hold back when he does. He is fiercely protective of his twin sister, Wolfe, and will put his life on the line for her, having already done so multiple times before. Zorro could be considered the "leader" of his and his sister's little duo due to his more out-going personality. He worships the Eighteen Yakuma War Gods deeply (as does his sister), and harshly reacts to anyone that insults them, or does not believe in them outright. While his sister is bubbly and quite upbeat, he is the more solemn and straight-forward of the two, usually never seen with a smile or anything similar on a good day. It has been seen that, so far, only his sister has been able to make him smile and open up fully. Zorro seems to have literally zero tolerance for Dark Mages, Demons, Dark Guilds, and the likes, especially the Baram Alliance. If it were not for Fairy Tail beating him to it, Zorro was personally vowing to take them all down himself. There was one instance where he actually sent his sister to collect food and water, and he used this as a distraction from the start: he went, alone, to a Dark Guild's base he knew was near by, and took out all their members by his lonesome, even its Ace's and Master, of course not killing them, only leaving them unconscious and/or incapacitated for the Magic Council to collect. He also seems to have a slight disliking of Minerva Orlando, due to her use of one of the Eighteen Yakuma magic types, Yagdo Rigora. He has stated his reasoning as follows: "Because she is wielding the Magic of the Yakuma people. My own people! It is offensive just to think about. She is a fake.". It is unknown why he and his sister prefer Earthland over their real home with the other Gods. Magic and Abilities Yakuma Eighteen War Gods Magic (ヤクマ十八闘神魔法, Yakuma Jūhachi Tōjin Mahō): As the name implies, this is the usage of the eighteen different types of Magic passed down through the Yakuma clan. *'Yagdo Rigora': The first Yakuma God spell that Zorro learned, activating it accidentally when he was a teenager, after reading the incantation from a scroll, out loud. The user moves their arms in a circular motion while reciting an incantation, after which they spread their arms wide and summoning a stone, god-like effigy with intricate designs on its body, which then erupts into a monumentous explosion of light that ravages whatever may lie in its vicinity. Also, while not a spell belonging to this Magic, appears that Yagdo Rigora can be used in conjunction with Territory. Chant: "Niel Wielg Mion Derse Elcantaeus! Yagdo Rigora!!". *'Irano Corvek': The user gathers pure Eternano from the atmosphere and surrounds themselves with it, moving their left arm up diagonally, and their right arm down to the ground, palm flat on it. The user channels this Eternano through the tips of their left hand's fingers through their body, and out of their right palm, into the ground itself, and upon speaking the chant, the six arms of one of the Eighteen War Gods manifest from beneath the opponent and unleash huge beams of energy from each fingertip from all angles. Chant: "Niel Marund Varco Hideisa! Irano Corvek!". *TBC Requip (換装, Kansō): This Magic allows the user to store items in a pocket dimension so they can easily summon it at any time, even during battle, which gives them a high level of flexibility in combat. It is said that the user summons the items from a pocket dimension; the notional place that things come from when they are needed, and where they go back to when not. Zorro uses his Requip to store his Golden God Armour and Yakuma Sword, and possibly other items. Sword Magic (剣の魔法 Ken no Mahō): This is a Holder-type Magic involving the use of various sword-base Magic attacks. The user starts by channeling Eternano directly into a specially constructed magic blade that causes a chain reaction to the sword, having the blade alter it's entire structure until it reaches an unstable form of metal and magic, allowing the person to manipulate it into a solid shape that can also engage the spell that the user sees fit to use. This is the third form of Magic that Zorro learned, during his pre-teen years in the Yakuma Tribe. His now-deceased parents were the ones who taught him this, exclusively, with it only taking a matter of weeks to do. *'Blumenblatt': The user requips a fair amount of swords, and then charges at the target, slicing them with the two in hand. As they rush past, the requipped swords will follow, acting as a secondary strike. *'Moon Flash': The user rushes past their target, slashing it in a cross pattern. *'Shining Sword': The user requips their sword into their hands, and from the blade, a huge extension of golden light emerges in a similar manner to Iron God Sword, except much more deadly. This technique can cleave through an entire guild hall like a hot knife through warm butter. *'Yakuma Technique: Roar of Ikasu-Tsunagi': The user requips their sword and throws it in the air above them. The sword then proceeds to spawn copies of itself, formed out of pure, golden light, until the total reaches uncountable amounts. These swords proceed to endlessly fire at the opponent in the form of a tornado, slicing them through and through. *'Yakuma Technique: Plunging Impact of Kezusza-Haragi': The user leaps into the sky, requipping their sword. With their sword held firmly above them, clouds begin to form a tunnel towards the intended target, and the user plummets through them like a missile, with their sword held facing the target. The sword then gives off streamers of light that form a large, explosive aura around the user that engulfs the opponent after impact. Advanced Telekinesis (テレキネシス Terekineshisu): This is a type of Caster Magic that allows the user to move physical objects and substances with their mind. This is done by manipulating the Eterano from both within the Mage and from without the Mage (the ambient Eterano). Being the first Magic Zorro ever learned, at just 5 years old, Zorro is now capable of almost anything with his Telekinesis alone: he has been seen lifting an entire lake body, tunneling through a mountain, simulating flight for himself and his sister, erecting protective barriers, enhancing his already-monstrous strength level, and even re-arranging entire molecular structures of an object, and even people (when his anger went through the roof after finding out who attacked and injured his sister), albeit leaving him in a dazed state the first time it occurred. The odd thing is that this Magic happened to manifest from Zorro during a temper tantrum after failing a battle exam, and it blew up the entire learning school, and injured a few other Tribe members. Advanced Telepathy (念話 Terepashī): With this Magic, the user is able to talk to other people through their thoughts and converse over long distances. The second Magic that Zorro learned as a mere child. Zorro is also the only person in the world who is capable of influencing minds, implanting/manipulating memory, and even inducing (mental) pain with this Magic. Unison Raid (合体魔法 (ユニゾン・レイド), Yunizon Reido lit. Fusion Magic): This is an uncategorised spell that very few Mages are capable of performing due to the need to fully synchronize their magic and personal feelings. Zorro and his sister managed to successfully use a Unison Raid combining all Eighteen forms of Yakuma God Magic against an entire army of Demons, obliterating them entirely. *'Unison Raid: Charging Army of the Gods': Used by the Yakuma Twins, Zorro and his sister Wolfe. By combining every ounce of their respective Yakuma God Magics, the twins link hands and begin to chant a phrase in the Yakuma language, unable to even be pronounced by anyone else, and a huge pillar of various colours erupts under and around the pair, rising endlessly into the sky. This pillar proceeds to expand across the sky as far as the eye can see, turning the sky entirely gold, before rippling and generating large spears of solid Magic energy that are able to kill a target if hit. These spears then explode, creating 12-feet tall, giant humanoid constructs that finish the rest of the enemies off, should their be any after the initial attack. Immense Magic Power: Zorro (and his sister) possesses incalculable levels of Magical Power. Zorro's level of Magic Power is so vast that he has never once ran out of it during a battle, even when he once was forced to use his Magic Power for multiple days without a break. When exerted, Zorro's Magic manifests as a graceful, Azure-blue aura. *'Beyond S-Class/"Monster" Aura': Zorro's Magic Power far outclasses many S-Class Mages across the Kingdom. When exerted with full force, it actually causes quake-inducing tremor waves that can also shatter walls and flatten entire forest expanses. Zorro's Magic Power is so great that he can generate it with enough force to cause blunt damage on a target. Master Swordsman: Zorro, having been trained in Sword combat since he was even able to hold a sword, and having continued this training for around four centuries almost, is one of the most skillful swordfighters in existence. He is able to match, parry, and even overpower virtually any sword attack, by using his own. *'Flash Sword Style' (閃剣流, Senken-ryū): The Flash Sword Style is an extremely dynamic form of combat, as suggested by the name of the style itself. It revolves around the concept of flash, and therefore primarily requires an enormous amount of speed and skill in order to initiate within any combat situation. While the general expression of one's Flash Sword Style is based on their own interpretation of the fighting style, at the core lies a single philosophy: "a flash is not born from a single light, but thousands strung together as bright as the sun." And truthfully, that is how the style functions. Rather than utilizing singular hits to create an enormous amount of damage, the user concentrates their efforts in the build up of damage over an extensive period of time. Therefore, they are able to cause their opponent's stamina to be winded down significantly, while also causing them to be in severe pain from the constant slashes that are placed upon them. The style almost appears sadistic when viewed by other individuals, in that the constant pain brought about through non-fatal slashes would normally be associated with a sociopath, rather ironic considering the noble intentions behind the style, that being to make opponents aware of the futility of their evil deeds. The style's basis derives from the relatively common Iaidō and Battōjutsu forms of combat. It uses high-speed movements from the drawing of the blade in order to completely eviscerate an enemy's chance of victory. However, rather than being fatal in nature, it is used primarily as a means to deter the enemy from their decisions to engage in combat. This is achieved through the sadistic nature of the combat form, which in turn is supposed to cause a realization in the enemy that they are inevitably going to be overpowered regardless of what they do. In part with this derivation from Iaidō and Battōjutsu, anybody who utilizes this form of combat is generally attuned to the use of high-speed unsheathing and sheathing techniques. Their skills can extend to the point where it appears as if they are using the Style of the Undrawn Long Sword (抜かぬ太刀の型 , Nukanu Tachi no Katana), albeit fundamentally different in its execution. *'Sword Pressure' (剣圧, Ken'atsu): When performing the Sword Pressure technique, the user swings forward with their sword, swinging the blade so swiftly that it seems that the user is able to utilize air itself to slice enemies, focusing a current of wind to the point where it takes on a sharp edge, which the user launches at foes; sending it through the air towards the user's enemy. It is a powerful blade of pressure that appears as faint ripples of wind that is launched towards the foe at high speeds; this attack enables the user to assault things which are out of their sword's range, sending slashes which fly through the air itself; and can even remain floating in it until the right moment to slash. The person struck by the sword pressure is assaulted by countless invisible blades which happens so fast that they would normally be unable to properly react in time, carving up their body. Also, the strong wind power will blow away all incoming projectile weapons and will even make the opponent unable to stay on their feet; this technique possesses enough power to slice down many trees in a forest. This technique can deflect both physical and sound wave attacks and attack at the same time, making it both an offensive and defensive technique. These blades of wind possess incredible range and devastating power; and at its highest level of mastery, the sword pressure is capable of cutting through barriers of magical energy; and they can even remain floating within the air until the right minute to slash.When performing the Sword Pressure technique, the user swings forward with their sword, swinging the blade so swiftly that it seems that the user is able to utilize air itself to slice enemies, focusing a current of wind to the point where it takes on a sharp edge, which the user launches at foes; sending it through the air towards the user's enemy. It is a powerful blade of pressure that appears as faint ripples of wind that is launched towards the foe at high speeds; this attack enables the user to assault things which are out of their sword's range, sending slashes which fly through the air itself; and can even remain floating in it until the right moment to slash. The person struck by the sword pressure is assaulted by countless invisible blades which happens so fast that they would normally be unable to properly react in time, carving up their body. Also, the strong wind power will blow away all incoming projectile weapons and will even make the opponent unable to stay on their feet; this technique possesses enough power to slice down many trees in a forest. This technique can deflect both physical and sound wave attacks and attack at the same time, making it both an offensive and defensive technique. These blades of wind possess incredible range and devastating power; and at its highest level of mastery, the sword pressure is capable of cutting through barriers of magical energy; and they can even remain floating within the air until the right minute to slash. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Zorro, having around 400 years of experience, is one of the best fighters around, rarely ever been outmatched or overpowered by another when battling with his hands and feet. He also is able to attack the pressure points of another person's body with flawless precision in order to gain the upperhand, even if that opponent isn't human. Immense Strength: Zorro has overwhelming physical strength that dwarfs that of his sister, and even the likes of Makarov Dreyar of the Fairy Tail guild. He has shown the ability to down a multi-story building with one blow, and shake a whole island with the force of impact. Immense Speed: Zorro's speed is mind-blowing to even high-class Mages, to the point where he can efficiently utilise his Flash Sword Style without a hinge, and even avoid rapid gunfire from a Gun Magic user, and also out-run Racer, even when the Crime Sorciere Mage was using both his Slowing Magic and his Speed Magic, although he is still slower than his twin sister, Wolfe, by a mile. Monstrous Durability: Zorro has been seen falling off of a cliff and hitting the ground with extreme force, and still being able to get up and continue fountain. However, a true testament to the man's durability is when he engaged one of the Eighteen Yakuma Gods of War, Ikasu-Tsunagi, in a trial-by-combat (that Zorro would win and earn the Golden God Armour) and was able to continue fighting back even after receiving a full-strength attack from the deity. Keen Intellect: Something he shares with his sister, Zorro is able to create a highly-accurate "mental map" of even the biggest buildings by just looking at its exterior for a minute or so. He also was able to discover the weakpoints of a large monster he encountered as a teenager when the Yakuma Tribe still existed in large numbers. Equipment Golden God Armour (金神鎧, Konjin no Yoroi): This is a legendary armour amongst the extinct Yakuma people, crafted by the very eighteen gods they worship. It is of a similar standard to the Nakagami Armour, allowing for the wearer to cut through Magical attacks, absorb Eternano to restore the wearer's own power, and also generate a powerful, golden type of energy that, if it kills a living target, turns them into a golden statue. Also like the Nakagami Armour, the Golden God Armour takes huge amounts of Magic Power to wear and actually use effectively. Yakuma Sword: A sword forged in the heart of the shrine of the Yakuma gods. It is virtually unbreakable, and has a unique tattoo crafted into the blade that resembles a maroon, serpentine-bodied dragon. This tattoo seems to glow when its holder's fighting spirit grows to a certain level. This sword is also enchanted to make it that only a person with Yakuma blood can wield it or even draw it out of it's sheath. Relationships Wolfe (Twin Sister) Trivia *Boop. TBC. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Lost Magic User Category:Re-Quip Magic Category:Telekinesis User Category:Telepath Category:Telepathy Category:Telekinesis Category:Sword Magic User Category:Unison Raid